Exam
by Ziazan
Summary: School exams blur Hinata's better judgment “Shikamaru-san!” She said, almost as if she had been a kid caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Except she had been stealing people’s dignities and having inappropriate thoughts about them.


-1_Bah-bump…_

_Bah bump…_

_Bah bump…_

'_oh god, I can even hear my heart pumping blood…my ears are so clogged.'_

"HACK HACK"

"_I can't believe I'm here.."_

Taking the tissue out of her skirt pocket, she rubbed her nose and tossed it in the garbage can that was thankfully right next to her. She really didn't think she could take this anymore.

Settling back down she smoothed her plaid skirt and picked up her pencil. Staring back at the test she realized she had ten questions left. Even so, she felt compelled to clean her desk off of eraser shavings before getting back to work.

Just as the led of her pencil was going to touch the paper, the door opened, Sakura came walked in and placed her hall pass back on the black-board ledge. As she walked down the aisle, she slow down when she came close to Hinata, and leaned over.

"Hinata…are you okay? You don't look good.."

"Oh, Sakura-san, I'm f-fine don't worry about me."

Sakura gave her a skeptical look, but gave a smile and continued on to her desk.

'_okay, so the question is, "Do you like Naruto?"_

…

"_WHAT??"_

After blinking her eyes, she realized that a note had been passed to her. Looking around, she saw Kiba waving.

'_Kiba, I wonder if you really think this is the right time to ask something like this."_

Deciding to be assertive with her friend, she wrote, "Ask me later :"

Hopefully he would leave her alone for the rest of the class period. She loved Kiba, she really did, but he just knew how to press her buttons without even consciously knowing he was doing so.

--

Placing her test on top of the others, she walked past Kakashi-sensei's desk and into the hallway. Currenty no one had came to walk with her, and honestly on a day like today, she really wished they wouldn't.

But of course there he was.

"Hinata, you don't look so good." Kiba ,said frowning.

'_He's so adorable when he frowns, probably because he doesn't do it often.'_

"I'm fine K-Kiba-kun, I think I just c-caught a cold."

"Aw man, it's getting around isn't it? Ino hasn't been to school all week, and Tenten missed school today too."

"I guess so.."

"Oh, Hey! Shikamaru!" Kiba said quicking his pace towards the tall, but slouched boy."

"Hm? Oh hi Kiba."

"Did you think that.."

Hinata couldn't hear them anymore probably because they were walking farther and farther ahead, but also because she could barely hear anything with all the drainige and fluid in her ears.

So, she began to think to her self.

'_Kiba-kun has been going to Shikamaru-sans house a lot now…I feel like he's…well.. Gay maybe… but I can't make assumptions. Though he does that funny hair flip to get his bangs out of his face all the time."_

A smile graced her lips, the first one today.

' _I wonder if he is crazy about his hair or something, then again Kiba-kun has never been a spokesperson for personal hygiene.'_

"_if he was gay, was he going out with Shikamaru? To her it didn't seem like they had anything in common, but boys are all about..'_

Her brain function stopped, and she felt something dripping down her knows, taking another tissue out of her pocket she rubbed it and saw that it was red, instead of the dark green mucus she was used to. Flustered, she scanned the hallway to see if anyone had seen her little incident, and then darted into the girls bathroom.

Walking past a group of girls gossiping by the sinks, she rushed into a stall and sat down on the toilet seat. Sighing she leaned her body against the cool stall wall, and put her reddened face against it.

'_I should go home…'_

'_But exams are today."_

"_Father would kill you if you came home on a day like this."_

"_Yes he would wouldn't he?'_

"_Yes, yes he would."_

'_Who am I talking to?'_

'_Yourself. You really are sick.'_

"_yup."_

Deciding that was enough of a rest, she got up, unlocked the door, and walked out of the perfume engulfed bathroom.

She looked at the clock, and saw that if she didn't get to her next class in one and a half minutes she would be late.

So she quickened her pace, but right after bumped into someone and dropped her things.

'_I really don't want to deal with all this today.'_

"I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going, it's just that-"

"It's fine Hinata."

She raised her head slowly, seeing the sagging slacks and the untucked shirt, she realized it could only be one person.

"Shikamaru-san!" She said, almost as if she had been a kids caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Except she had been stealing people's dignities and having inappropriate thoughts about them.

His eyes widened only slightly. "Yes..?"

"Uh-uhm, nothing.." She said looking back down to the floor.

He made a sound in between a sigh and a scoff, then bent down to pick up her things.

"Here." Shikamaru said handing her things to her nonchalantly. While doing this he got a good look at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"W-what?"

"What are you doing here, you look like Kakashi without his porn."

'_please don't talk about porn'_

"I've heard t-that a lot lately, but I have t-too finish exams so.."

"No you don't."

"Excuse m-me..?"

"You don't have to finish exams today, the school has two extra days after school let's out for anyone who didn't show up."

"How do you know this..?"

"I have to help Asuma-sensei clean the Library and technology wing."

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG_

"We're going to b-be late!"

"I am, you're leaving remember."

"W-what?"

"Here", he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil out of his pocket, and up the paper against the wall. Then he started erasing something.

"What are you d-doing?"

"I'm giving you a excuse sheet, I was sick a few days ago but there was nothing to do at home so I just came to school anyway. You can use these for leaving the school too."

"Oh.."

"Today's the seventh right?"

"yes."

"Here you go, don't worry about if they'll think it's fake or not. None of the secretaries look at these things."

"Oh.."

"…"

"Leave."

"Right! Uh-um thanks Shikamaru-san!" She said waving while speed walking to the office.

"Yup." He said shoving his hands in his pockets, turning around to slowly but surely get to class. By now Iruka-sensei gave up on giving him detentions and tardy slips.

**Author's note:** Huh well, guess what guys, I'm sick! It's summer so I don't have to worry about missing school so that's a plus. But it's freezing in the house, even though it's like a oven outside. Anyway, hoped you liked it! R&R!


End file.
